Lupin's Eyes
by mywand1
Summary: Something's happened to Remus Lupin's eyes, but what?


Remus Lupin woke up later then usual on saterday morning. He sighed to himself, "Looks like rain," he said after glancing out a window.

Remus sighed again, then smiled. Sirius was so bored with not seeing sun that he had asked Dumbledore to bewitch parts of the walls to look like windows. The only

problem was when Dumbledore wasn't there to change the weather, which wasn't very often, it stayed the same. It had rained five days in a row. Remus stood up and

went to get ready for breakfast. He went to brush his teeth,and glanced up at the mirror, but quickly looked back down. _I did not just see that, I did not just see that. _

He repeated this to himself several times_. I will not look up again_. But after a few minutes he couldn't help it he had to look. He slowly looked up. "AGGHH!" Remus

backed into the wall, still starring at his reflection. He couldn't believe his eyes, for they had turned jet black. Remus stumbled down to the kitchen a few minutes later.

No one was in there yet. He sat down at the table and put his head down. He couldn't figure out how it had happened. "Have you ate yet?" Sirius had come down

stairs. After Remus didn't answer he said, "I was wondering if you wanted some eggs." Remus said nothing. "Er...Are you alright?" Sirius was now looking

concerned,"Something wrong?" Remus didn't want Sirius to think he did something wrong, so he decided to look up. "Whoa!" Sirius leapt back in shock. He stood there

starring with his mouth halfway opened, Remus starred right back at him. " Umm..There's something wrong with your eyes." Said Sirius. "Yeah I noticed." Replied

Remus. " Do you know how it happened?" said Sirius slowly moving closer for a better look. "No I just woke up with them," Remus said sounding miserable. "I think I'll

go lie down." "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Sirius said, nodding, "I'll wait for everyone to show up for the meeting. "Lupin walked into the living room and lied

down on the couch. He fell asleep almost immediatly. "Professor Lupin?" Harry was tapping him on the shoulder. He jerked awake, but didn't seem to aware of where

was. "I fought the pumpkin. The sky is falling! What?!" He looked fearfully concerned."The sky is falling?!" Remus stood up looked around the room and saw

Harry."Professor?" Harry said.Remus blinked a couple of times and seemed to be back to normal, so Harry went on, "Sirius said the meeting's about to start." Remus

seemed to be half paying attention. "What? Oh, yes, of course." He walked to the kitchen a few minutes after Harry left. Sirius looked up and so did a couple of the

other, many people in the room.

Harry was saying something to Sirius. "Are you feeling better?" Asked Sirius. "Hey your eyes are back to normal!" Remus

looked offended "What?! Of course I met the muffin man!" Now everyone was starring at Sirius and Remus. "Harry you better go, umm....before the meeting starts."

Sirius was pushing Harry toward the door while looking at Remus out of the corner of his eye, then walked over to Lupin and stared at him. "Your eyes are back to

normal, what are you so worried about?" Remus blinked and looked at Sirius as though just noticing him."I feel strangly light headed." He said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, you got a little weird for a second." Sirius said while looking around the room. There was a knock on the door of Grimmauld Place. "Would you like me to get

it?" Minerva asked walking around the table. " Yes, please if you would." replied Sirius."Thank you" he added as Minerva nodded. She came back a few minutes later

shortly followed by Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Morning" He said to the room. "Shall we start the meeting?" He was glancing around the room to make sure

everyone was there. "Yes, I've got everything prepared." Sirius took Remus' wand and flicked it. Scrolls, parchment, quills and ink appeared on the table.

Everyone sat down in their chairs."Exact what are we discussing today?" Minerva asked while taking a seat between Tonks and Remus. Mundungus took a seat across

from Remus and glanced up at him. "Aghh!" He fell out of his chair and got back up." What chu eyes loo' like that for?" Remus slammed his head on the table, causing

everyone to look over to see what was going on. Sirius was the first to talk. "It hasn't happened again has it?" Hagrid looked over at Sirius curiously. "What's 'appened

again?" Sirius looked up at Hagrid, "Well, you see...." He glanced over at Remus before continuing." You see, this is the second time his eyes have changed black."

Remus gave a huge sigh. Dumbledore stood up abruptly. "Well, let's have a look then." Remus dared not disobey Dumbledore, so he looked up. There were a few

intakes of breath. Dumbledore stared at Remus for a minute and then said, "It can't be that bad if you can still see clearly, nothing to worry about." Everyone was

starring from Remus to Dumbledore. "But.....I look like him!" He pointed at Snape. Severus looked taken aback, Remus had never offended him, of course he let Potter

and Black get away with it, but he never did anything. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same line. "Now, now, there's no need for that. We will simply have

someone take you to St. Mungo's." Sirius brightened up at this. "I'll go!" Dumbledore seemed to know what Sirius was going to say before he even said anything.

"Someone not on the run from the Ministry of Magic." Sirius glared at his bowl but didn't say anything. Dumbledore went on, "Alaster, you know the rules, take Remus

there, if they insist on him staying overnight, stay with him until he can leave." He finished and Moody nodded. Remus stood up and walked out of the room to get his

cloak. Moody, who hadn't taken his off, reached in it to get his hip flask and took a small sip out of it. "We'll be off then." And with that he and Remus were off.

Moody and Remus were outside now. "We're apparating aren't we? It'd be easiest." said Remus. "Yes, of course." replied Moody.

Almost instantly they were standing outsite St. Mungo's. They went in quickly and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the lady at the desk. "Yes" growled Moody. "We don't know what's wrong with his eyes, they've turned black." The woman looked over at

Remus and raised her eyebrows. "No they're not." She said, and for some reason he looked slightly shocked. "What are you talking about?" Moody asked looking over at

Remus, he too saw his eyes. "Oh...They're not black.....They're red." The woman behind the desk was looking from Remus to Moody and back again as though this

were some kind of joke. But after a few minutes of no one saying anything, she shrugged and said, "Spell damage, forth floor, next please!"

Remus turned and walked toward the forth floor. Once they were there, he knocked on the door. A healer answered,

"Can I help you?" He asked. Remus was looking in the room around the healer. Moody seemed to realize that Remus wasn't really paying attention so he answered for

him. "Er...Yes, as you can see, my friends are red, and this morning they were black." The healer didn't looked shocked in fact, he looked casual. "I've seen this before,

once, anyway, it's simple, you must of had an allergic reaction to something you ate." He said walking over to his desk. Remus looked over at the healer as though he

just noticed him. "What?!" The healer turned around and walked over to Remus and handed him a piece of parchment, then walked back to his desk. Remus looked over

at Moody, who had his eyebrows raised, then down at the paper in his hand. It said; _Take two teaspoons of the potion prescribed by Healer Mclihan, twice a day_.

The healer turned around again, and this time handed Remus a flask about three inches tall, Remus took it. "Now do as the note says, the color should come back as

soon as you go home and take your medication." Remus nodded and left, going the way he came, while Moody followed, glaring at everyone that passed.

Once they were back at Grimmauld Place, Remus walked into the kitchen. More of the Order were still there, Remus looked around for Sirius so he could glare at

him, when he did, Sirius raised his eyebrows in shock. "What happened?" He asked sounding concerned. "You poisoned me!" Remus said, poking him in the chest.

"What?!" Sirius said, sounding both worried and fearful at the same time. Moody walked over to Sirius, "He means you must of fed him something he was allergic to."

"No he didn't!" Snape had walked in the room. "Don't let him take the credit! I did it! The Wolfsbane potion I have to make for him, makes him allergic to chocolate! I

left some on the table, knowing he would take it! I did it!" Everyone just starred up at him, but none said anything.


End file.
